Lovely
by LadyLoveX0X0
Summary: She was his. It didn't matter if she agreed or not. She was his, no matter what she said, or did. She would always be his love. Now all he had to do was get her back. Please read and review. Thank You.
1. Chapter 1

**A Valentine **

_for her this rhyme is penned, whose luminous eyes,  
>Brightly expressive as the <strong>twins<strong>**of****Lœda**,  
>Shall find her own sweet name, that, nestling lies<br>Upon the page, enwrapped from every reader.  
>Search narrowly the lines! - they hold a treasure<br>Divine - a talisman - an amulet  
>That must be worn at heart. Search well the measure -<br>The words - the syllables! Do not forget  
>The trivialest point, or you may lose your labor!<br>And yet there is in this no **Gordian****knot**  
>Which one might not undo without a sabre,<br>If one could merely comprehend the plot.  
>Enwritten upon the leaf where now are peering<br>Eyes **scintillating** soul, there lie perdus  
>Three eloquent words oft uttered in the hearing<br>Of poets, by poets - as the name is a poet's, too.  
>Its letters, although naturally lying<br>Like the knight Pinto - **Mendez****Ferdinando** -  
>Still form a synonym for Truth. - Cease trying!<br>You will not read the riddle, though you do the best you can do._

_**~ Edgar Allen Poe {1850} **_

_**{Act****One:**Self } _

Sakura was fuming, steaming – and yet; Undecided.

She was walking in fast jerky movements. Blinking fast and hard trying to keep tears in. She didn't want to cry, not in front of him. Not yet.

The funny thing was, She didn't ever think it would come to this.

At first, when they started dating – all was well. For the longest time, she had pinned after him wanted him and craved him. And finally he saw her. Out of the blue he asked her to be his. And she cried with joy, they were together, forever, finally.

Everything was going well. All of it was the way she wanted it to be. They would hangout most days, text and call. She simply couldn't believe that a man like him looked twice at a female like her.

After a month of dating. Things were a bit intense, the only thing they had ever done was some heavy making out and petting. But she knew that there were the woman, the woman he had been with and had …. Sex with. She wanted that. And she could see him pulling farther away from her everytim she denyed him access of her pants. So finally, she gave it away. Her virginity. He took it and claimed it as his. The process wasn't gentle or slow, or ever romantic. It hurt but it got better each time they did it.

This was just the first of many obscentities.

It was after a party that she finally saw the truth. People had told her before that he had cheated on her, let other woman touch him a way that she had before. But she never believed it. Until she saw the proof.

Her friend had ran up to her. Flashing a picture in her face. "I told you! Jay was at that party! He saw it and captured it." And yes, there it was. A woman with her head in Sasuke lap, his hand pushing her head down.

A smile on his face.

She blew it off.

She wasn't going to fight over that. But it got worse, naked pictures on his phone, girls kissing him at school, ignoring her.

Was it worth it? Really, was it worth it?

Not now, she had taken the cruel treatment, the harsh words, but no more. It was the last straw. When a woman sent her pictures VIA facebook of them. Intamitely.

Sakura hadnt believed orgy's were real until she saw the picture. Sasuke and a head cout of six woman.

That was it, not to mention him hanging up on her the night before after calling her a 'Crybaby' and then stealing her homework to copy before class and not speaking to her after.

Oh that and forgetting to pick her up from work a week in a row.

So here she was, charging to do what she should have done month ago – The first week of their relationship she should have done this, she was naïve and stupid.

And there he was. She could see him. Leaning up against his escalade, With his friends Naruto, Gaara and Shika. Who all ignored her the majority of the time. The girls of the group dressed skimply, Neji's girlfriend tenten was pretty much only wearing a bra.

Where was there self respect?

Out the damn window.

He saw her as she charged up. She watched as his mouth turned up in his trademark smirk.

She heard the blond bombshell that was often hanging off of Sasuke say snidely, "Here comes the calvary."

She arrived in front of him. Her face red and eyes swollen. "Sasuke." She hissed.

The blond smirked and giggled widly, "Woah, calm down pinky." The chick said.

Sakura huffed, "Stay out it." She snapped. "Jeez, calm down Sak-" Sasuke started, it was that mocking smirk that set her off.

"We're through." She said, Sakura had never heard her voice sound so cold.

"Wha-" His smirk had fallen.

"We're done, so done. Don't call me, don't talk to me, don't look at me. I hate you." She hissed and turned away before throwing the picture at his chest.

She heard laughter behind her, but none that sounded like Sasuke's – _yet._

She closed her eyes and she went to her car, she was borrowing from her mom. Since she didn't have one of her own. Inside the car was like a safety net. Where it was warm and smelled like vanilla like her mother.

She jerked into reverse and started to pull out. Her eyes not even glancing over.

She wouldn't be able to bear seeing the smirk on his face. Or worse the blond's lips on there.

No, she wouldn't be able to do that.

So instead she took the seanic view home. The blue waters seemed to calm her as she sped out to the country and up the smooth drive to her victorian home.

She parked sideways outside and jerked the car door open. Practically ran to the front door, she couldn't hold the tears back any longer. She burst through the foyer, across the pale floors, and up the spiral stairs and right into her room where her face was buried into her pillow and she wept, big, fat wet tears onto the duvet.

She felt something warm and soft on her back, her cat. Bunbun.

"A new day Bun, a new day." She muttered.

{**The****body****is****a****house****of****many****windows:****there****we****all****sit,****showing****ourselves****and****crying****on****the****passers-by****to****come****and****love****us.****~Robert****Louis****Stevenson**

**Every****man****has****a****mob****self****and****an****individual****self,****in****varying****proportions.****~D.H.****Lawrence,**_**Pornography**____**and**____**Obscenity**__}_

_Sasuke Uchiha _

Truth be told.

Sasuke didn't ever think it would have gone to that.

For many a month, had he gazed upon her. Her pink hair was natural and easy in the late afternoon light of their shared Health class.

He had watched her. Observed her. She was smart, practically a genius, actually health and study seminar (Both Classes they shared) Where her only regular classes. The other ones were all Advanced or Collage level. She was a computer whiz and could do "Quantum Physic's" In her head, drunk. She was a runner up for valedictorian. Everyone said she was going to graduate early.

She passed all the Math, English, and Science classes available and was now repeating them. She skipped Kindergarten and Fifth grade. She's gotten a genius scholarship that offered her free ride to any school in the country as long as she took the tests to up the United States Genius Records. And to beat other schools in competitions.

She got letters from all the top collages: Yale, Harvard, Dartmouth and even a collage in England for her to become one of the leading Alchemists.

She read "Dracula" in almost an hour.

She wasn't athletic at all. She thought that if you had brains you didn't need to have the body, but she had the body.

Oh yes, she really did.

She was leggy, pale and lean. Her stomach was flat, but rounded slightly to show her healthiness. Her feet and hands were small, she barely wore a size five. Her hands were so tiny that she could fit her hand in between the small crease between her counter and her refrigerator.

She had perky breasts that weren't big, but were nice and rounded. They were a nice C cup.

Another thing about that, She wasn't like Ino or Karin, she wasn't a girl after his money or his looks.

As a matter of fact she looked as conservative as they came. She didn't wear low cut shirts. The lowest she went was an average V cut. She liked T-shirts and jeans. She didn't roll with the skirts. She was good in summer dresses.

She was a fine naked.

That's how he liked her the most.

When she was writhing under him, in a delicious ball of heavenly Sakura.

He never thought she would break up with him – In truth, he was unfaithful, unworthy and untrue.

He had cheated on her. But it wasn't like she wasn't enough, like she wasn't the one he wanted. The one he craved.

In truth, he could not figure out why he did it.

But now, he regretted it.

All the times he had treated her bad, ignored her and glared at her.

He didn't know how to show his feelings. How much he,

Cared,

Wanted,

Craved,

Indulged,

**Loved, **

Her.

Her, she was everything.

All of it.

And he had to get her back.

He didn't care if he had to crawl on his knee's and beg. But she had to know. Had to **understand.**She was his.

No other man would touch her like he did. No other man would LOOK at her like he did.

God, he loved her.

And he would get her back.

He had too.

If it was the last thing he did.

{**End****Of****Act****One}**

**I do not own Naruto **

**Update Schedule: **

**5+ reviews – Continued **

**10+ reviews – Continued (Quickly) **


	2. Chapter 2

{Author note: For those of you who read the my stories you know about the update schcedule, Don't complain. I do not own Naruto}

Jealousy is simply and clearly the fear that you do not have value. Jealousy scans for evidence to prove the point – that others will be preferred and rewarded more than you. There is only one alternative – self-value. If you cannot love yourself, you will not believe that you are loved. You will always think it's a mistake or luck. Take your eyes off others and turn the scanner within. Find the seeds of your jealousy, clear the old voices and experiences. Put all the energy into building your personal and emotional security. Then you will be the one others envy, and you can remember the pain and reach out to them. ~Jennifer James

"Men have called me mad; but the question is not yet settled, whether madness is or is not the loftiest intelligence– whether much that is glorious– whether all that is profound– does not spring from disease of thought– from moods of mind exalted at the expense of the general intellect." "Men have called me mad; but the question is not yet settled, whether madness is or is not the loftiest intelligence– whether much that is glorious– whether all that is profound– does not spring from disease of thought– from moods of mind exalted at the expense of the general intellect." – Edgar Allen Poe

{ **Act****Two:****Watching****Me}**

Sasuke was waiting, waiting for her to arrive.

And when she did, it was worth the wait.

Sasuke almost pushed the girl who was making an attempt to crawl into his lap off but he didn't have to seeing as if Gaara had just arrived and she went to paw on him.

He did the honors of pushing the red headed leash off of the group of men.

Sakura arrived with a determined expression on her face. Her pink hair was straigtened, thick and shiny. She wore flattering jeans that outlined the round of her rump and brought a familiar lick of heat in the pit of his stomach. Her shirt consisted of a tank top, but over that she wore a button up pink sweater. It contrasted easily with her hair and made her look especially bright.

The sun in his night.

She had a thermos of hot chocolate in her hand and when she looked up at the bright florescent lights was when he realized that she wasn't wearing the necklace.

HIS necklace. The one he had got her on their three month anniversary, it was In the shape of a heart that had his picture in it. She smiled so bright when he gave it to her.

His heart pounded as she pulled up a seat next to her friend with the chocolate hair and a boy with blond hair and a devious smile.

The blond boy had always made him feel overprotective.

He had always eyed Sakura with something a little more than friendly, and often got a little to handsy. Which Sasuke didn't appreciate; **so**didn't appreciate.

He watched as the brunette embraced Sakura and smiled a big smile at the girl, she had purple braces and flushed cheeks. Sakura smiled and hugged her back.

Sasuke watched with narrowed eyes as the blond boy inspected the girls with a perverse smirk.

He dulled out the noise of the room and focused completely on the conversation of the group of friends.

"Are you going to be okay?" The girl asked, her eye brows drawn together with concern.

"How do already know?" Sakura blurted, her face an adorable shade of pink. Just like her hair.

"Oh Sak! Everyone knew about it five minuets after it happened! I tried to call you but you didn't answer"

Yeah, Sasuke had tried that too. Actually, after it happened he immediately went home. Laid down on his bed and started to configure his plan.

He didn't get much progress.

So now here he was, without much of a plan, still.

"Yeah, I just needed some time to think about things. Make sure I was making the right decisions" She clarified, eyes glassing over.

"Don't tell me your going back to that jerk." Her friend asked, eyes fierce.

"No. I don't think I can handle that. I just think, for right now, I should stay single." She said, "Guys and me just don't seem to be working right now." Sakura assured her friend.

"Alright, if you say so – hey! I'm going to go get some markers and stuff from the art room and we can work on our Human Growth and Development project." Her friend said and bounced off after a polite nod from Sakura.

Sakura and the blond began to work in silence, but only for a moment.

"You know, not all guys are like that." The blond said. Sasuke sat rigidly.

"I know." Sakura said lightly as she dug through a folder.

"Some of us are, generally good guys. Like me." He said.

"I know Rig," She assured him brightly, though something else was underneath that tone. Annoyance, maybe.

Hopefully.

"I just want you to know –" Sasuke stiffened in his chair as Rig laid a palm on Sakura's upper thigh. " – that I'm here for you. No matter what, if you want me too, I'll come over tonight or you could come over my place! We can talk about stuff, I know how upset you were yesterday." He said, his thumb stroking small circles on her thigh.

He stood then, abruptly, his features harsh.

Before he could even comprehend what he was doing, he was walking over there – no, storming over there.

He was filled with uncontrollable rage.

How DARE someone touch his Sakura? What had crossed their minds that they assumed they had permission to place a hand on the woman he had claimed his.

It didn't even come to mind, he appeared behind them in a minuet. His eyes a dark glower and his mouth set in a sneer.

"Remove your hand." He said, even to him, his voice was chilling.

They both whipped around, Sakura stood abruptly, "What the hell are you doing?" She asked, his voice startled.

"I want that man to remove his hand from you." Sasuke hissed.

"That's not your problem anymore." The boy said, his voice was dark, his eyes gleaming.

"It's my problem now, it always will be my problem, actually." He surmised.

Sakura glared darkly at him.

"No! It's never been your problem. I told you to leave me alone, do so." She said.

"For a genius your pretty damn stupid." He spat at her.

"excuse me?" She hissed.

He couldn't help it, he lashed out. He gripped her arm as he began to drag her away. The boy called out: "Get back here! You can't just take her."

"I suggest you find another girl to smother with your infatuation, if you continue to pursue Sakura, we're going to have problems."

Male Translation: "This is my woman, You touch her again I'm going to give you a face only a mother could love."

The boy glared at the floor angrily and looked then looked away.

Sasuke started to drag Sakura from the room, passing her startled friend on the way in, "She'll be back in a moment." Sasuke called to her, hauling Sakura around the corner.

He found a good post and pushed her back up against a locker, both hands flanking the sides of her head.

"What the fuck was that?" He hissed at her.

"Me? What the hell is wrong with you? What I do now is none of your business."

"Is that what you really think?" He asked her.

"That's what I know." She conformed.

"Then you really are fucking stupid!" His hissed.

"It wasn't your business when you wouldn't talk to me for days, It wasn't your business when you left me at work with no ride, it wasn't my business when you got all those girls to send you crotch shots over the phone and it damn sure wasn't your business when you were screwing your way through the city!" She hissed back at him.

"Take it back." He hissed back.

"No! I was right in breaking up with you, I don't know why your freaking out like this now! You were never like this before, maybe when you had me you should have kept me! Ever think about that?" She questions.

Well, originally the question was meant rhetorically but Sasuke being Sasuke decided that all questions needed to be answered and came out with this shocking answer:

"Yes! I do think about that, I thought about that every day! Everynight! And especially last night, goddamn it I couldn't even sleep! Your all I think about all the time, everyday! I was never like this? God, I didn't want you to run away! And now you have. But don't you worry, I'll get you back." He warned.

She raised a brow, "What are you jabbering about?" She asked him.

She had never heard him talk that much. Except, maybe – when his brother was in town, Sasuke had stormed over her home, flung her door open, and started to yell, rant and pace frantically.

His brother had appearently berated him, looked down at him, and frowned upon him. Calling him words like: 'Shameful' 'Delirious' 'Low'

So he had gone off for about an hour, before laying down on her bed, and cuddling with her like she had never felt before.

Sasuke had begun to speak again: "I don't know, or care what you think – you are mine, forever, always and no one can change that. I WILL get you back. If I have to fight for it, I'll get you back. No one will ever touch you the way I have before, no one will ever see you like I've seen you before. And that's that." He ordered.

{End Of Chapter}

Update Schedule:

**10+ reviews continued quickly **

**5+reviews – continued **

Author Note: Sorry about the wait. Next wait will definitely be shorter. 


End file.
